a road to love
by grey0415
Summary: same christian...different ana...love will bloom in an expected place...sorry suck at summary..HEA
1. Chapter 1

A ROAD TO

a what if story...

"what if" CG and AS meet in an expected place...LOVE will bloom along the way...sucks at summary

same CG and a bit different AS

 **CG..POV**

aahh...i dont know what the fuck happened...why is this happening in me...aahh yeah right _elena fucking lincoln_ happened how i become so stupid to not see what she really like...she's the true monster...am i that naive and stupid 15yr old boy...

i need to get away for a while i can't do this shit any more i think I need to talk to ros and let her handle GEH...for a while I'm taking a vacation...

beside it's my damn company i can go for a vacation and i know ros will take care GEH

but first thing first i'm gonna look for a place where to go..a place no one knew who am i...

"taylor i need you in my office now!"i yell _cause i really..really annoyed right now_

"sir.?"taylor say always impassive

"taylor i'm gonna take a vacation for a while now"i say _cause if not i'm gonna explode_

"sir. where you wanna go and when?"

"called stephen to ready the jet were gonna leave in 2hours tell gaile to pack my thing for a week or so i'm just going to call my parents"

"yes sir."

"16 HOURS LATER"

Wow this place is what i really needed right now...a peaceful and beautiful place and simple livelihood...i thing i'm gone walk for a while to clear my head...

"Taylor I'm going for a walk I don't think I need and beside no one knew who I am here so I'm safe take the rest of the day"I say and walk to the door of my hotel room...

"yes sir"

It's a beautiful day the people here is wonderful, welcoming and polite...

I don't know how long I've been walking cause next thing I knew I'm stood in front of a lake...

But something caught my eye a girl not just like any other girl... she has a mahogany brown long hair that plow through the air and a beautiful blue eyes I've ever see and she's wearing a white dress with jacket an ankle boots... wow she's the most stunning, gorgeous woman I've ever see, she's like an angel...

But it seems like she's deep in thoughts and sad... and why I feel like I want to confort her and take away her sadness what is this I'm feeling right now... may be my own sadness toying me right now...

The next thing I knew I'm walking to the direction where the woman is sitting I stand by her side...

"hello there? "I say nervous and I don't know why I'm feeling like this...

"hi" the woman say killing at me... and I feel like expose it seem that she are right through me...

"Ahm...beautiful view isn't it? "what the duck is wrong with me _fucking hell_ what am I fourteen I'm use to woman throw them self to me..

"Ahm...yeah..."that's all I got

" I'm Christian"I leave the Grey name for safe keeping I don't want to risk my vacation

"I'm ana"ana!? Seems like I'm not the only one who use first name basis let's see what you got little miss ana...just like that some one called her name..

"ana let's go we need to head back"some blond woman shout from the near by road..

"ahmm... it's please to meet to sir. I... I have to go... Ahm...bye" _I stand there don't know what to do or say she is a really beautiful woman I've ever meet and I dont know whether ask her to join me for dinner or what_... when I snap to my thought she's nowhere to be found... where did she go it's just my luck... idiot I just hope well meet again... soon...

( this is my first attempt to write fan fiction I hope you like it...please be gentle with me... Im looking forward for the review thanks... )

 **Ps. Sorry for wrong grammar I'm not fluent in english**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

CG..POV

all night I've been thinking the beauty sitting by a tree... _how was she, where does she live? Is she single or merried? Oh_... this is soo confusing...why I'm so drawn to that girl... I don't even know her..

May be she's there again.. I'm just gonna wish my luck...

 _But no such luck she's not there... well I'm just going for a sight seeing now..._

I don't know how long I've been walking around fascinated by the view surrounding it is a very beautiful place, surround by mountain and flower a bit cold here and windy but you can smell the lake mix with flowers it's so relaxing...

Lost on my wayward next thing I knew I bump to someone on instinct a go to catch the person who I bump to...

When a look down I see it's the girl from yesterday she's more beautiful and I feel an electric shock run from my arm through my whole body straight to my heart that I thought don't exists...

And now she's right in front of me I'm not going to let her go again...

"oh hi there again... are you ok?"I ask fascinated by this beautiful creature..

"hi... I'm sorry I bump into you I was kind of lost in my thoughts "amazing says looking nervous and blushing how cute _(Really Grey cute)_ where the fuck that came from..

"oh no I'm the one whose not looking my way sorry"this is weird..

"well I guest we're both lost in our own mind then... "ana say giggling nervous

"so are from here? "Grey that's the best you could come up with.

"ahm no..I'm just here for a vacation with my friends"her answer. _.(hmmm interesting )_

"so am I it's a really beautiful place isn't it? "specially the girl by my side I thought..

"yes I couldn't agree more it's so peaceful out here" _why I feel there's more to it she seems so sad and lost_

"so how long you gonna stay here? " I ask

"ten days...and you? " ana say

"a week or so..."

"it's getting late I should head back... it's nice seeing you again Christian" ana says... _but I'm not ready to let her go... so I go for the thing I'm so foreign to me I ask here for dinner_

"Ahm... ana if your not busy to dinner would you mind joining me for dinner tonight?" _why the fuck I'm rambling for christ sake..._

"ahmmm I don't kn" I cut her off

"please just dinner...friends dinner" I'm begging using puppy dogs eye

"oh.. okay dinner tonight" ana say smiling and I smile back my mega watts smile...

"okay...I'm staying at actions hotel.. I'm may I ask where you staying so I could pick you up? " I ask

"oohh I'm just gonna meet you there... ahm..we're going to have dinner" she ask nervous

"ahh ok...we could have dinner at the restaurant of my hotel.." I say smiling

"so see you there let's say 6?" ana say smiling at me

"ok there see you later" I can't wait for tonight

"ok...I have to go to get ready then..bye Chris" ana say and start to walk and then she give me some little waving...

"bye... layers baby"I wave back... _(laters baby?...fucking Eliott"_ ) and I start to walk in other direction smiling like a fool

Oh I can wait for later this evening... what am I supposed to do? I wish I don't fuck this up before we get started

I need a solid plan to Woody miss little ana... _(operation romance)_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter... and I'm sorry for wrong grammar I'm not really good at English...**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHPTER 3

I'm so anxious to see ana later tonight everything is in place...oh god I feel like going to see promise with my crush... shit...is this how is this how it feel like going inside date for a first time? For crist sake I'm a CEO of multi- billion company...

Iggy... it's time to head down stairs to restaurant ana is coming in a few minutes...

While I wait for ana to come in I sat down to a bar and order a wine...to help me relax a bit...

I start to sip my wine when the door of the restaurant open in a walk in is a goddess I also choke my wine cause it's seem like I when to outer space...ana looks so stunning in her dress she's wearing a creamy color dress off shoulder just end her mid thigh and a fuck me heels ... oh fuck don't get a boner please it's not a right time for a hard on... but nope it's too fucking too late... I just want to graphics her and head back to my suite...let's the night begin...

I walk to meet her and she notice me immediately... I greet her by kissing great cheek and she blush an adorable pink...

"hello ana you so stunning"

"thank you Christian..you look so handsome" ana says and we both escort to our awaiting table...

I hold her seat like a true gentleman Grace will be proud of me...

After ana is seated I take mine... we take our menu.. after a couple of minutes we place our order... our food just arrived and we begin to eat

"so ana tell me something about your self? "I start to ask... cause I really want to know her...

"oohs... well I'm 22 just graduated I finish my degrees in literature and arts"she seems like uncomfortable talking about her self...

"what about you Christian tell me bout yours? She ask...ok let's see...

"well I'm a middle child I have older brother and a little sister...do you have a siblings?"I'm so curious about her...

"yes I do have siblings a little brother and a sister but she died in car accident and an older sister. " she's sad while mentioning her little sister...well it's understatement she lost a sister...if ever happened to Mia I'm going to go batshit...and hunt who ever is the responsible

"I'm sorry about your sister I didn't mean to..." she interup me mid sentence

"no it's ok you didn't know... so what do you do for living? She ask me like bitting her lower lip... she I really want to bite that lip...

"I'm involved in mergers and acquisition..you? " I ask

"I don't know yet... I'm just enjoying my vacation for awhile.." she's like don't want to get back to reality...well so am I...

We talk some more and we had a really great time we joke around laugh I did enjoy our little date and I really...really like her she's seems like no care in the world whenever she's laugh and her little giggle it's sounds to my ear...

The next thing we knew it's late and we call it a night...

"I really had a great time with you tonight Christian" ana say and I can't help but lean to her and gentle kiss her...she feel so soft and taste sweet I can't help it but deepen the kiss...

I break the kiss before I drag her to my suite..

"me to your the first woman who makes me laugh that hard" and give an uncomfortable hard on... but I didn't say that out loud I want her to scare away

"can I see you tomorrow? "I ask cause I want or need to see her again... please say yes

"ok I meet you by the lake let's say 10? She say nervous... I can't help but smirk

"sure... good night ana be safe on your way home" I lean again and give a chaste kiss and wait for her car

"ok bye sweet dreams"she get in the car and wave at me till she's no longer insight...I walk to lobby to elevator I can't wipe a fucking smile out of my face... till I got to my room

I'm stand in my balcony of my suite and stair to the mountain view...

I come to a decision for a change and I want my ana in it... my ana really Grey... she's not yours... not yet... and I always get what I want...I'm Christian fucking Grey.

(I hope you all enjoy this chapter... again sorry for the grammar thanks)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CG.. POV

the next few days after our date ana and I had a wonderful time together.. I really enjoy her company and for the first time in my 28 yrs I want to have a relationship like hearts and flowers I just don't know how to do it... we holding hands kiss I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend but I'm nervous wreck cause until now we don't discuss our personal life... so I'm just hoping for night...

 _I was waiting for Ana to arrive I'm so excited at the same time nervous.._.

I see ana walking closer to mebut something is wrong I can't figure it out...

"hi baby...are you ok"I ask worried

"yes I'm ok it's just that Kate and I got a little argument" ana say... _I met Kate a couple of times she ok and intrusive_...with strawberry blond green eye in other word attractive but she's not my type beside I have the goddess most gorgeous woman I've ever met...

"oh...what you two argue about? "I ask

"it's nothing you know Kate sometime a little too much.. ".. _hhmmm something is off... but I decided to not dwell on it.._

"so what are we going to do now? " ana ask...

"I don't know yet... let's just take a walk for awhile? " I suggest cause I don't know what I want to do right now...

 _We continue to walk...and all of a sudden it's start raining so we run add laugh... we ended up in my hotel lobby_

"ana let's shower in my suite.." I suggest cause she need to change into dry clothes

"uhmm" she's hesitant and I interrupt her

"I just want you to don't get caught a cold that's all I promise" I say _although I want to see her naked in my bed underneath me..._

"ok" we start to walk to elevator...and when we in inside it seem like it's full of electric current..I want to grab her and pinned her down at the elevator wall but I restraint my self... So I focused to number...when I stall a glancing ana's direction I see that I'm not the only one who felt it so does she...

When the elevator pinged as a sign our arrival in my floor I breath a sigh of relief

"what is it about elevator?" I ash under my breath

We enter my suites go to my room to get ana somredry clothes..

"here you can wear this...while we wait to dry your clothes" I give her one of my white T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts

"uhm thanks"she say blushing furiously I want to chuckle at her shyness

"here's my room there's the bathroom" I point the bathroom...and exit to went in other room to take a shower

After my needed shower I went to living room and wait for ana to finish her shower... I answer some emails when I look up I almost fell to my sit...she look so fucking hot in my clothes I adjust my self secretly

"I order us some hot meal please take a seat"i say not moving in my place afraid ana will notice the bulge in my yoga pants

"OK thanks"ana says biting her bottom lip... _Not helping here ana stop it... Your killing me..._

"d...do want some tea?" I ask

"yes please" I went to grab a mug with tea for ana and readjust my pants

"here's your tea ana" I say handed her tea

"thank you"she say smiling at me..I take a seat next to her... But made a mistake by looking at her... We locked eye and loose my self control I lunges at her and devour her mouth my tongue seek for some entry and she grant me permission were moaning I'm so aroused my cock begging for some release

"Christian please"ana beg

"I got you baby" I say and graphics her breast and pinch it a little she moan and slowly my hand went to her stomach into her waist band and slit my hand under her boxer shorts...and fuck she's fucking wet.. I start to rub her clits add a little pressure

"Christian" she's moaning my name I continue my assault and enter one finger inside of her and she's tight I begin to finger fuck her add my middle finger inside her in and out, in and out... Until I feel her wall clutching my finger I low she's close

"ana let it you give it out me baby" I encourage her against her mouth and she cum hard moaning and screaming my name

"oh fuck Christian! " we hold each other resting my forehead against her...

"Christian" I hear ana

"yes?"I say.. _.looking at her and shock the living shit out of me when she say something that I didn't expect_

"make love to eat christian"i didn't hear her right... _Right? oh fuck I don't make love I fuck...hard..._

"ana are you sure?"I ask... And she just nod her head

"ana we can wait...we don't need to do th.." she interrupt me by saying

"yes I'm sure I want to make love to you christian please" I look in her eyes to make sure but I don't see hesitation...and bite her fucking lip...fucked this..

I lunge at her again and stand up take her hand.. And We walk to my room I close the door behind me I stand admire her, she's the most gorgeous girl I ever met even my subs no match for ana... _shes the definition of Sexyness as hell..._

I start to kiss her lip bite her lower lip make my way down her jaw and neck nipped it and suck..she smell wild flowers and taste sweet my hand move from her face to her breast feelings it.. Her breast is, perky and firm her nipples are hard...I grab the hem of her shirt and lift it over her head... I stand back and look at her...wow...that's all I can think... I can't take it any more...and lunge at her erect nipple...she moan after that I kiss her mouth again and walk to my bed.. I lay her down...I'm back at her nipple while my hand find her soaking wet pussy...slowly rub her clit's and enter my finger, in and out until I feel her so close to her orgasm...I encourage her again and she com in my finger... I look at her and see she's looking at me I put my finger in my mouth to taste her, I hear her gasp

"you taste so sweet Anastasia..I can to be inside you" I say taking off my pants and boxer brief...I see ana looking at my hard rock erection...with wide eye

"don't worry it will fit"i say crawling back at her I kiss her..settling my self between her legs and position my cock at her entrance I look at her again to make sure this is she really want... She nod at me and I enter her fast and hard thrust...oh she's so fucking tight like a vice grip... I stop..afraid to move.. Cause if I'm made a move I'm going to cum like a fucking teenager

"are you OK baby?" I ask worried I'm hurting her she nod again

"yes...please move christian" she say in the verge of tears... _So I start to move in and out of her slowly_

"fuck baby your so fucking tight"i'm moaning... And start to move a little faster

"Christian please"

"what do you want baby"

"harder, faster please I need more"ana beg

"hold on baby your is my command" I say and start to move faster and harder... I'm pounding at her... We're moaning and panting...I'm close fuck...

"ana baby I need you to cum I can't hold it anymore" I say moving faster

"Yes!..YES... Christian!" ana cum screaming my name and i cum hard I see a star

"fuck ana! "I think I'm a dead man gone to heaven...Jesus Christ...I'm panting an able to catch my breath...ana is pass out immediately...I watch for awhile ana's sleeping form by my side...she's truly exquisite creatures... After a while I feel my sleep drifting to the most peaceful sleep...

(again sorry for any wrong... And I'm not also good in writing sex scene thanks again)

 **ps thanks for liking my first attempt story..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling well rested and memories of last night flood my mind I smile spread across my face...I didn't open my eyes and reach across to feel ana but emptiness all I feel my eyes open immediately... _(may be she's in the bathroom_ ) but I hear nothing something catch my eye eye by the bedside table...a note... It says

 ***dear Christian***

 _I'm so sorry I had to go... I had a wonderful time this last few days with you...I forgot about the world you make me feel special and I will never forget, I just wish we met in different time, I really am sorry for my sudden departure I need to go back to my reality, I don't regret giving up my virginity to you... your the thing that ever happen to me...please for give me im so sorry..may be some in the right time and a right place i can be with you.  
_

 _I hope you find in your heart to forgive me., and hope someday we'll meet again._

 _Take care always yours,  
_

 _Love,_

 _Your ana._

I don't know how long i've been staring at ana's letter all I could do was replying the word hope, I've hope to find happiness now that I finally found it, it's gone immediately

 _(what the fuck I'm feeling it right now I feel seems like something stomped in my chest I can't breath, I feel like everything around me is spinning...no no no this is not happening to me... I feel like I'm 4yr old boy again who abandone of the crack-whore)_

I quickly got dress and run to elevator when I get in I pray for ana...please don't let her take away from me please... I repeat it that mantra in my head... When I got in the lobby I rush to my awaiting car and drive to ana's place I got there in no time..

"ana open the door it's Christian" I banged on the door but no one answered me I don't stop until one of a old lady came to me...

"excuse me but there's no one there" the old say

"uhmm.. Where are they? Ana and Kate?" I ask hopeful that they just went fora walk

"ohh... They're gone they leave, this early morning" the old lady say, and I feel like my whole world just stop, my feet gives away and land on my knees I close my eyes to welcome the pain I'm feeling in my chest... Why its so hurt that bad... When I regain my strength I stand up and start to walk back in my car but before I got in I say thank you to the old lady and drive away when I got back to my hotel room I called taylor

"Taylor called Stefhen,to ready the jet were leaving in an hour" I say and end the called I need to head back to Seattle i know Welch can help me to find ana... My ana... _I'm going to find you_...

We headed to airport and we immediately seated and check for our flight... I'm eager to have Welch and Barney...we finally grant to in the runway and fly I look out of my window and stare at Ireland... _the place where i find my peaceful and happiness_

After a long flight we finally land at sea tac it's midnight here at Seattle

Arriving at escala I dial Welch

"Welch I need you to look for a woman named ana" I say after he answer my call

"Mr. Grey sir what her full name?" fuck!

"I don't know I met her at Ireland while I'm there I need you to find her I don't fucking care what you have to do just to find her this is first priority"i bark through the phone

"yes sir" Welch say. And I ended the call... I clop to my office chair and sigh...I head to my room get in a shower...I stand under the shower and think... I need _Flynn right I like losing my mind I finish my shower get out..._ After I got dress I dial Flynn number...but he didn't answer so I leave a message...

"john I need your help" I say and end the call...Im laying in my bed I feel my eye get heavy, sleep takes over...

"NO... NO... NOOOO..."I'm awake by my nightmares, I'm panting and sweaty...since from Ireland this is my second time I had an nightmare...I got out of my bed and went to my piano... _why you had to live me ana?_. I don't now how long I been playing when I open my eyes I see the sun starting to rise so I get up went to my room change into running gear...

I saw Taylor in my foyer ready for our run...

"Taylor any news from Welch?" I ask

"no yes..."Taylor answer.

We went fora run.. I run until I feel my legs is on fire... we went back to escala. Shower get dress, have my breakfast went to GEH...

"Andrea give me 5 minutes to settle down and I'm ready to go"i say to Andrea my PA

"yes Mr grey" I enter my office and sat at my office chair I just hope Welch have a good news for me... I miss ana so much... After a few minutes Andrea enter my office and run down my schedule for today..

"Mr Grey.,Mr steel assistant called and Mr steel can make it to travel cause his daughter is missing" ahh I royalty forgot about my acquisition to steel global inc. They are one of the biggest and successful company in Miami..missing daughter huh...

"just make sure they always has a slot, if they want to go through our meeting, and have Welch immediately" I say... Frustrated

"of course Mr Grey" Andrea say and walk out to my office...

"Mr Grey Welch, is on the line" Andrea buzz after a minute or so

"Welch what do have for me? Any news? "I say when I got answer the phone

"sir I'm sorry to say bit I don't have any news for the girl"welch say sounded tired

"give my a call when you got anything for me" I hang up...I clop defeated and frustrated...I enjoy my hand in my hair groan irritated...

My day goes by...and the next day is the same meeting here and then...days went by, weeks and months still no news about my ana where abouts...I'm losing hope to see my ana again...i'm losing my mind... _is this love?_

 ** _thank you for the reviews its so awesome hehe...and thank you for being nice to me..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CG. POV

It's been 6 months...6 fucking month and Welch still has nothing for me about ana... I'm losing hope to find her..

Tonight is my parents gala unwed to be ready and Monday the representative of Steele global corporations is coming for our business merger..

"Mr Grey we need to leave" Taylor say in my doorway

"I'll be out in a minute taylor" I answer looking in my mirror I'm wearing black tux...walking toward the elevator..down the garage.

30 minutes later I arrived in my parents gala walking in the red carpet taking pictures... _I hate this kind of event but it's my parents so I need to be here_ I _went straight to a bar order some wine and headed to my parents table..._ I saw Mia talking animated

"Christian! I miss you so much" Mia greet me by a hug she's beaming at me

"well hello or you to Mia... I miss you to" I say kissing her forehead and proceeded to greet my grandparents I saw my mother walking towards us my father is in the stage talking to the announcer

"mom" I kiss her cheek

"Christian dear so glad you could make it" my mom say smiling at me

"of course mother" I say letting go my mother and shake hands with my brother

"damned bro how are you?" Elliot my man whore of a brother

"I'm well Elliot" I say...and we chat for a while... Minutes later the announce its to serve the dinner so we take our seat and begin the pleasant meal... After awhile my blackberry buzz and check it...

"gracie I want you to meet Mr Mike Smith and his fiancee Miss Anastasia Steele..this is my wife Dr Grace grey" my dad say and I don't look up I'm busying my self in my phone

"oh please to meet the both of you., may I introduced our children this is my oldest Eliott, Christian and my youngest mia" my mom say so to be Polite I stand up and put my blackberry down when I look up breath caught in my throat...I can't believe what I see in front of me...it's my ana...

"Eliott, Christian, Mia this is Mr Mike smith and his fiancee Miss Anastasia Steele" my mom introduces us... _Wait did I her my mother correctly fiance?_.. _.oh_ f _ucking shit_..I look at ana and take her in she wearing a creamy color long silk dress with sweetheart neck line her hair is pinned in the top of her head simple makeup and she look so stunningly beautiful

I walk towards them and extended my hand to Mr Smith and we shake hands and I turn to greet ana... _My ana_... I take her hand but instead of shaking her hand I kiss the back of her hand while looking straight in her eyes... She gasp... Yeah ana it's me...

"a pleasure to meet you both" I say letting go of her hand I stand straight smirking at her shock expression she just nod an able to speak

"well it is a pleasure to meet you all, we better head back to our table the auction will be starting in a few.. Sweetheart are you OK?" Mike fucking Smith ask concern... _Yeah ana are you OK,.._

"uhmm...yeah I'm fine mike" ana say touching his cheek... Like a child

"OK lets head back" the fucker say kissing her... _Ohh I really want to rip his fucking head off..._

They head back to their table... I take my seat again... And my annoying brother start..

"damn bro she's hot, his one lucky son of a bitch to have a fucking gorgeous fiancee" Eliott said oh I want to punch him right now... _But I can't do that..._ _I'll just wait for the right moment to corner ana..._

"shut the fuck up Eliot" so annoying

"what!? I'm just saying. And beside I'm not the who has a hots for Anastasia it's you" he say wiggling his eyebrows and I just ignore him...

After the auction I see ana excuse her self and I take this as my cue to have a word with her... I stand up and excuse my self I walk not far from ana...I see her went to the ladies room so I wait for her to finish...

After awhile ana came out and I grab her arm and drag her toward to an office when we entry I shut the door and attack ana's lips... Oh got I miss her so much...I press her between my body and the wall...I kiss her furiously I know her mouth will be sore and I don't fucking care... Maybe the fucker will call off the wedding when he see her lips swallow...after a minute I break the kiss and look at her..

"why ana? " thats the first thing that came out of my mouth

"Christian I'm so sorry" name say

"bullshit ana and you know that... Why you just leave me that Way" I'm yelling at her cause I want an answer, I want her to come with me

"I need to let you go... I..i-" her phone start to ring she answer

"hello...hey yeah I'm fine...kate call sorry I'll be right there bye" ana say and look at me with sorrow and sadness in her eye

"I need to go back I'm really sorry christian" ana say walking out of the door...I'm not done with you yet ana you'll see... I'm Christian fucking Grey.. I always get want I want

I walk back to my table... I see Mike fucking Smith kissing her forehead...I feel a pang of jealousy and angry...

I say goodbye to my family cause I can't seat here and watch ana and the fucker its too much I see my car pull up and get in... We drive away but my my heart stay behind...

How I'm going to you ana that I'm fucking unlove with you... Yes I Christian fucking Grey am in love to the goddess name Anastasia Steele and I'm not giving up her without a fight... And I will win... I always win...

 _ **again thanks i shes kind of a bitch hehe but you will understand her...soon..**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CG. POV. Saturday morning

"Welch I need background check on Anastasia Steele and Mike Smith immediately" I say when Welch answer his phone

"right away sir" Welch say and I hang up..

 _Ana I'm going to find a way to get you whatever it takes you will never mine... Mine alone..._

 **Monday morning GEH**

In a few minute from Steele global corporation Will be arriving I need to get ready I read there paperworks and they are clean

"Mr Grey your 9 o'clock appointment is here" Andrea say through intercom

"thanks andrea please show them the conference room" I say standing up let get this show on the road

I enter the conference room

"lady's and gentlemen let's start" 8 say when I enter the room

"Mr Grey we should wait for Miss Steele she just went to lady's room" one of the gentleman say

"fine" I say irratated I hate tardiness... _wait miss steele? Is she related to..._ Before I complete my thoughts ana walk in dress in sexy as hell in red silk blouse and black pencil skirt just above her knees.. _oh fuck she's the daughter of Raymond Steele why I didn't think of that... Well I'm busy eye fuck her last night and now..._

"I'm sorry ladys and gentlemen let's start" ana say taking her seat...does she know who I am?.. _I got my answer when she look up and surprise and shock evident in her eyes.._

"Mr Grey this is a-" I cut her off one of the lady's I take she's her secretary

"I know who she is Miss Steele we meet again" I say smiling at her shock face... She take a moment to compose her self

"Mr Grey I didn't know your the CEO that we'll be meet us today impressive you got here" ana say in no nonsense tone... hhmm ana is in charge i like it... _shit my cock is twitching in my pantsuit its not a right time for an erection.._

"let's start" I say and the meetings is begin I can't take my eyes out of ana... She looks really hot my cock is so hard...I need to get a chance to talk with ana...

"Mr Grey we saw you paperwork I must say its good. But well give you a call for our final decision" ana say standing up ready to bolt but I'm not done with you yet... _Not this time miss Steele_

"miss Steele may I have a word with you in private" I say in a stern tone to let her know I don't take for a no answer..

" as you wish lead the way Mr grey" ana say in a bit hesitant I lead her to my office...

" Hannah I'll meet you in a few go grab some lunch I'll call you" ana say.. And I totally forgot its 1 o'clock

"Andrea order us some lunch" I say while we're walking to my office once we get inside I lunge to ana pressing her with my body and the wall kissing her furiously I grap her breast and pinch her nipple... _fuck my cock is in so much pain begging for some release I lift ana off of the floor I slide my hand down her high, rubbing my aching erection for some relief she start to moan and I slip my finger in her clits and fuck she's soaking wet_

"god ana baby I miss you so much" I say kissing her neck while I continue my assault in her clit

"Christian" ana moan my name I enter my finger inside her in and out until I walk towards my desk I put her down and bend her over my desk I rip off of her thong I release my aching cock and I enter her hard and fast... Shit I miss how she felt this tight as warm...

"fuck Christian yes just like that fuck" I continue pounding at her pussy I'm sure she will be sore after this... I feel my balls tightenin I know I'm close

"ana cum baby give it to me now" I growl feeling her wall tighten around my cock

"yes... Yes... Christian!" oh thank god my office is soundproof or else everyone in my building gonna hear us... And I cum hard inside her... Fuck my knees gives a way and we land on the floor panting...

"oh god we shouldn't do this Christian" ana say when she get her breathing under control... _did she regret it..._

"why fuck not? Oh yeah your angage" I say mocking her she stand up... And get some wet tissue and wipe her self and fix self

"yes Christian I'm engage soon to be married" ana say I don't know if she's trying to convice her self or me..

"why you didn't tell that your engaged ana?" I say in a soft tone...

"I... I didn't know how tell you it's an arranged marriage"i look at her disbelief... _A fucking arrange marriage the fuck!_

"I really need to go christian" ana say in a sad time and I know she didn't want this I need to do something

"ana please called off the wedding" I say begging...I can't let that happen I won't allow it

" I can't christian" ana say holding the door knob

"why you can't ana...do you love him?" I ask in a whisper afraid for her answer

"i dont have i choice christian..I.. It doesn't matter" before I got a chance to argue she's out of my office door living me alone again... _How pathetic I am begging for her..._

"Mr Grey here's your lunch sir" Andrea entered my office with the lunch that I ask...

What am I going to do with you ana... That evening I'm so pissed off at everyone I bark.. _.I'm so angry I called Claude for some intense session in my gym to let off some steam.._

I after my session with Claude I went home eat my late dinner and do some work in home office...

 **sorry if i dissapoint some of you...i just want to clarify theres NO cheating happen when they had sex in the first place they are not official...again im sorry but i guarantee that this is a HEA for christian and ana..**

 **ps again...and..again i'm not good at sex scene...thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CG. POV

Background check says ana and Mike grow up together their family are friends so when ana turn 21 they plan the arrange marriage for them and they wedding should be in second week of July which means its 4 week from now...may be just may be I should let her go...

"Welch I need you track Anastasia's number call me when you know where she is" I hung up I didn't wait for his answer... After a dew minutes Welch called...

"Mr Grey she's on her way to sea tac right now" Welch say

"thank you Welch" I hung up and dial Taylor's number he answer in first ring

"ready the car were living" I rush to elevator..please don't leave yet please

"Taylor sea tac now make it faster I don't cae if you break any law" I say as I get in the car... Taylor drives faster than I thought we get in sea tac...I see ana walking towards the awaiting jet I didn't wait for the to fully stop I jump from the car and run

"ana... Ana wait! " I yell at a top of my lungs... _and thank god she stop and turn I stop in front of her panting trying to catch my breath.._

"ana please don't leave please" I'm begging again

"Christian I cat stay I'm so sorry"ana say

"please ana... I'm... I've fallen in love with since we're in Ireland " there I said it that I love her

"oh.. God... I.. I-" Mike fucker interrupted her

"ana we have to go... Mr Grey what are you doing here?" Mike fucker ask

"ana" I say her name hopeful...she walk back toward the jet...i feel numb...but she turn around and run toward me and kiss me

"christian i love you too...i promise i will fix this just wait for me i promise i will come back" i just stand there and watch her run back toward the plane

"sir" Taylor call my name but I don't need anything from him so I turn around and walk toward the car

"escala taylor"i say when he behind the wheel

"yes sir" I just stare at my window...i dont know what is happening if i should hold on ana's promise...who am i kidding here of course i'm going to wait for her...if she ever came back i will never ever let her go...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

6 weeks later

CG. POV

After 6 weeks I still dont get any news from ana to happen to her i'm so tempted to go to miami or london i can't track her phone and i'm so worried now to what might happen to her...many things run in my mind to what possible happen if they're wedding happen or what...ah this is bullshit maybe i should head home...home i remember when i had a breakdown..

 ***flash back***

"Christian? Oh my god... What happened?" mom ask _I know I look like shit right now but I don't give a fuck...the only woman I fell in love with left me_

"Christian dear talk to me please let me help you" mom say tears. In her eyes... _I don't want to see her sad she my angel..._

"mom it's hurt so much please take it away the pain" I sobbed in my mother's shoulder

"oh my darling boy tell me what happened" mom say and she's crying to

"when I went to Ireland I met a girl she's so beautiful, kind and funny...but she had to go... After 6 months we meet again but she's engaged.." I continue my story about ana

"oh god it's Anastasia isn't it?" mom put it together beside she's smart to figure it out

"yes mom" I cry some more...and I felt asleep... _I woke up disorientated I had an headache...fuck my head going to explode Grrr ..._

"Christian how's your feel?" mom ask concern

"my heads hurt" I complain

"that's normal., here eat then here some meds. " mom set ta tray full of food and orange juice... Since that day my family always stop by at my place...and we become closer...

 ***end of flashbacks***

"gentlemen have a good night" I say ending the meetings I walk out towards my office...

"Andrea you may go home now" I say to andrea

"Mr grey" Andrea say gathering her thing and left I enter my office and get ready to go home... I got in my private elevator with Taylor.. He nod at me and I didn't the same

We get in the garage into my car and drive home...

When we arrive Taylor seem tense... And we get to my elevator he takes the service elevator...hmm strange...

When I got in my apartment seem like different I walk while I undo my tie and taking off my suit jacket...I stop dead in my track when I past in my great room something catch my eye sight...there's someone sitting in my leather couch... A figure I can't quite put my finger on who it was...

Until the person who's sitting is turn around its dawn on me who it was... Fuck me sideways...it's fucking ana...I'm frozen on my spot, can't move or blink maybe my eyes playing tricks on me... Yeah right

Ana clear her throat before she speaks

"uhmm... Hi Christian I'm sorry I didn't mean to wait for you here in you apartment...please don't get mad at Taylor" ana say looking down...I don't know what to do or say something I have so many questions I want to ask

"ana?" I whisper disbelief that she's here in my apartment in my great room..she finally look up and take her in she wearing skinny jeans, black off shoulder blouse and high heels her hair is down simple makeup she's still beautiful..

I walk slowly toward her never takings my eye on her I get in front of her and look in her eyes

"what are you doing here ana?" I ask even it's hurt to ask...

"i told you i'm going to fix things oh... I... I call off the wedding" she say uncomfortable

"what?"i can't help but feel i bit of relief

"I.. Cause I don't love him and so does he so we both call off the wedding" ana say nervous... _so what does it means...wait their wedding is off she's not getting merried_

"say something Christian"ana whisper I don't know I'm supposed to say...i _'m happy finally...she's here_

"oh fuck this...Christian I know I hurt you so bad if you don't want me here, I'm going.. I love you" she whispered the last part but I heard it

"what did you just said?" I ask to make sure I did her right saying she loves me

"what?..wh-" she's thinking so hard until its accure to what I What to hear... _I see her smile_

"oh... Christian Grey from the day I saw you standing in front of me by the lake I was drawn to you... In a whole week we been together I fell hard and fast in love with you... Soo Christian Grey I'm so madly and hopelessly in love with you" ana say with a wide smile in her face...

I lunge at her an able to contain the happiness and joy I feel right now...I kiss her and pour my love into the kiss after a minute or so I broke the kiss to catch some air I rest my forehead against her close my eyes... _yes she came back to me my ana the love of my life is here... In front of me..._

I Open my eyes and look at her I'm beaming like a kid in Christmas morning...

"ana I love you so damned much... Please don't leave me anymore I.. I can't take it the hurt I felt please" I beg her

"I won't going anywhere christian I'm not leaving you I promise I make it up to you" ana say promising she will never going to leave me ever again...

So I lunge her again kissing her feeling her that she's really are here in my arms and I'm not dreaming that this is all true...I grap her thigh and lifted her, she locked her knees around my waist, I frantically run toward my bedroom I kick my door shut and pinned her in the wall...

I ripped off her blouse kissing her all the way down to her neck I nipped and suck her neck, she's moaning... I unbottom her jeans and set her down to get her out of her jeans she step away from her jeans I back away and look at her I miss her so much...

"so beautiful" I say and kiss her again I unhook her bra throw it somewhere I take her nipple and tease her other nipple with my fingers I did the in her other nipple...slowly I make my way down her thigh taking off her thong...she's bare down there I like it... I kiss the apex of her thigh... Smell her arousal..I licked and rub her clit...entering my fingers she soaking wet...

"Christian please" ana beg moaning...I finger fuck her until I feel her wall clutching my finger she's so close.

"baby cum for me give it to me" on cue she cum hard screaming my name... After she calm down from her orgasm I lay her down and settle between her thigh.. I position my hard erection at her entrance when she nod her head I slowly enter her hot wet tight pussy I stay there for a while absorbing the feeling being inside her, I start to move in and out of her wet core kissing her..

"please harder"she moan...I grab her ankle put it in my shoulder I start to pound on her...our breathing is static all you could her is are moaning and slapping of our body... I feel the familiar tingling from my feet going to my balls I know I'm so close

"baby I need you to cum now... Cum baby let me feel your pussy grip my cock... Ana now ahh!" I scream can't contain it

"yes... Yes... I'm Cummings Christian!" she yell and we cum together calling each other name... I plunge into her out of breath...I look at and see she's looking at me already I

" I love you Anastasia Steele" I say looking directly in her eyes

"I love you too Christian Grey" and I see the love in her eyes... We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CG. POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and I immediately open my eyes... _(ana where is she oh no not again it's not adream right beside i 'm still naked) I throw my duvet and grab my boxers rush toward my door and scream calling ana's name still nothing I'm starting to feel my anxiety..._

"ana... Ana... Baby?" that's when I hear her voice

"Christian I'm here...hey I'm here" I run where she's standing and embrace her tight..

"I thought you left me again" I say while I hold her

"hey I told you I'm not going anywhere" ana say looking at me I breath a sigh of relief

"I'm sorry I panicked when I woke up and your not there" I take her hand we sat at the breakfast stool...

"I'm sorry I woke up and feel thirsty...let's go back to bed" ana say pulling me up.. We walk back to my room and get under the duvet...we lay down and gaze each other eyes...

"I love you ana... Move in with me " I say... Not asking cause I'm not going to let her get away from me

"OK... Beside I don't know anyone here beside you" she agree to move in with me.. _. Yes I can't contain my excitement and happiness so I kiss her_... And we make love all over again until we pass out...

The next morning I woke up ana is still sound asleep so I watch her... I can't believe that she's here I know we both need to discuss something.. Specially my past... I'm scared what if she leaves me for good when she learns about my past lifestyle?...think positive Grey everything well be fine...

Start kissing her neck and play with her nipple...she whimper a little so I glide me finger to find she's already wet so I lift her legs around my waist and ease inside her suddenly she woke up wide eye... I just grinning at her

"christian" she gasp me name and start to move in and out of her... _From shock to moaning...and we cum together..._

"good morning baby" I say and kiss her

"good morning indeed Mr Grey. Nice wake up call huh" ana say and kiss me back

"let's get up and shower" I stand up and extend my hand for her, she take my hand and we take a hot steamy shower and round two... We get dress and walk hand in hand towards the kitchen where Gail is preparing breakfast

"morning Mrs jones" I say startling mrs Jones...

"morning Mr Grey oh..." mrs Jones shock to see ana for the first time

"mrs Jones this is Anastasia Steele my girlfriend, ana this is mrs Gail Jones my housekeeper" I introduced ana to Gail... _Wow I called ana my girlfriend...shit I_ _Christian Grey have a fucking hot girlfriend..._

"hi please to meet you" ana say shaking Gail's hand

"you to as well Ms Steele" Gail say still shocked... _well this is the first time I introduced a girlfriend not a submissive.._

"what would you like for breakfast sir, miss Steele?" mrs Jones ask, as we tar our seat

"I'll have omelette and egg" I answer smiling

"I'll have the same... And please mrs Jones call me ana" ana say to Mrs Jones... Mrs Jones look at me for approval and I just nod letting her know it's okay..

"very well miss...-ana and please call me gail"mrs Jones say smiling at ana... Our breakfast just got serve and we dig in in silence I watch ana eating and thank god she a happy eater

"so baby what do plans on doing today?" I ask cause it's Monday I have a very important meeting that I can't move or cancelled

"I don't know anything around here... So maybe I stay here and get some rest.. " ana say that's actually I good idea I don't want her to go around Seattle all by herself...beside I want to be the who show her around..

"OK baby I need to head to GEH I have a meeting that I can't cancel" I say getting ready to leave

"OK dear have fun" ana say and giggle I love that sound... She stand up as well and walk me out to the foyer... _I kiss her goodbye but the kiss instead of a gentle it went to hot kiss_

"baby if we don't stop I'm going to take you back in the bedroom" I say breaking the kiss

" sorry.. Go ahead Grey I'll be here when you get naked love you" ana say and shush me away toward my elevator

"OK OK woman... I love you too bye call me anytime don't hesitate" I say and kiss her one last time...

"OK I promise now off you go.. " she wave me goodbye and blow me a kiss... The elevator door close... I sigh a contented sigh... When I look up Taylor has a small smile in his face...

We arrive at GEH and my day got started by lunch time I call ana

"hi baby how are you" I say the moment she answer her phone I hear her giggle a little...

"well hello to you to Mr Grey... So far so good... How's your morning my love?" wow I like that sounds

"same as always meeting left and right...have you eaten yet baby?" I ask...

"yes I just got finished when you called...by the way Christian...uhmm... Where do I put my things clothes? " ana ask me

"baby where else would you like to put your clothes?...let's mrs Jones to rearrange my closet its big enough for the both of us okay?" I say

"oh okay...Christian...I love you so much" ana Satan's I feel her love through the phone I smile at that

"and I love you too very much...baby I have to go now...bye"i say reluctant to hung up the phone

"OK bye muah! Bye" we hung up... The rest of the day goes by and for the first time in my life I'm eager to get home cause I know ana will be there waiting for me...

This is life... I almost missed out because of Elena fucking liconl...I got home and ana is there waiting for me in the foyer with huge smile on her face...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

CG. POV

This past week is a blissfull I got home ever night knowing ana is waiting for me, I never thought this day will come in my life... _I'm always eager to finish up with my work day.._

Last Saturday night we visit my parents, as I expected they welcome ana with open arms they actually love ana just like me I fell in love with her for the first time I see her by the tree that night I tell ana about my past and lifestyle and she accepts it all and I couldn't wish for more everything about me about my fast and lifestyle they all the my past...

ANA. POV

I can't believe what my life turns into this is the best choice I ever made I know my father won't forgive me for what I've done... But I don't as long as Christian is with me that's all that matters...I still can't believe he waited at me after everything I python through he still accept me.

I still remember the night I sleep with Christian tears nigh I give him my virginity i"m so happy I decided that i'm going to call off the wedding and be with Christian... But with just one phone call I had to leave him...

 ***flash back***

 _I'm just walking out from the bathroom when Something is vibrating I look for it and it's my phone it's my mother I wonder why she's calling so I got out of the room and answer my phone_

 _"mom what's wrong?" I ask cause the moment I answer my phone and hear my mom sniff I know something happen_

 _"Annie I... I need you to come back its your father" I didn't think I gather my thing immidiately.._

 _"I'm I'm coming OK.. Bye" I hung up and rush to the door when I remember where I am and walk back to Christian's room I stand there stare at him for awhile... And look for pen and paper while I write I can't help but to be heart broken my tears flow down my cheeks..._

 _Why this is happening I finally found my happiness...I wish we meet a year ago...I left the letter by the night stand and kiss him on the lips... Before I walk out of the room I look back to the person who stole my heart and soul... And I make a promise to never ever to forget him that his the one and only man that I ever love and will ever love..._

 _After a moment I walk out... Walk out to the love of my life.. Kate meet me by the front of the hotel we head back to the cottage we rent and get our luggage... From that we head to the airport to our awaiting private plane..._

 ***end of flash back***

CG. POV

"Mr Grey you have until expected visitor" Andrea say through intercom...I hate surprise visit..

"Andrea you know I like an expected meeting" I bark cause really getting on my nerves.. _.beside I want to go home to my girl.._

"sir I'm sorry but he say his miss Steele father" _what the fuck!_

"sent him in" I say nervous cause I'm going to meet ana's father...

"do your Christian Grey huh... I think you knew who I am" Mr Steele say walking toward my couch and I don't like him the way he is its like he own my fucking building..

"of course Mr Steele.. To what do I owe you this visit" I say politely side his ana's father but his getting on my nerves

"you really does owe me big time.. You see Mr Grey ana choose you over me, she disrespect me disobey me so tell me Grey what did you do to my daughter for her to turn her back at me?" Mr Steele say looking piss off... What is he talking about ana say everything is fine that her family accepted her dicision..

"Mr Steele with all due respect I have no idea what you're talking about.." I say confused

"oh... I see ana didn't tell huh..okay you see Grey even if your a billionaire I fucking care..your not enough with my daughter and your not the man I want for ana" Mr bastard say.. And I can't take it anymore I explode

"who the fuck do you think you are coming here in my building and insult me, I love your daughter more than anything in the world I don't need your approval as long as ana is with me I don't care if I'm not the in your eyes for your daughter" I yell at the bastard

"I will make sure ana wi-" his cut off cause my door fly open in walk in my parents and ana

"dad?!" ana say shock to see her father

"well looks who's here hoe are you doing Annie?" Mr Steele say casually

"uhmm Christian could you give me a moment with my father please" ana say with sad eyes...so I walk to her and give her a hug

"OK just call me if you need me I'll be out there" I say and kiss her forehead and walk towards my door with my confused parents after we got out I leave a little bit open my office door and stand not that far..

"dad what are you doing here" ana say in a tone I can't understand

"well Anastasia is this the life you want? Because I can't understand you have everything a girl can ask for where did I got wrong? For you to turn around your back at me., me your own goddamned father" Mr Steele say in angry tone...I think there's more to it..

"dad it's not about money or wealthy lifestyle, I love him so much dad" ana say in conviction..my heart swell in her diclecration

"please Anastasia we all love you" Mr steel say bit his tone say other why's

"do you dad? " ana ask in a bit surprised tone... What is that?..

"Annie let's go back his not the man for you" Mr Steele say... Oh please ana no.. Don't leave with him

"NO dad! I will not leave him... I will die before it happened can't you just be happy for me dad?" ana say in a verge of crying...take god she's not leaving...

"I can't believe you.. You really choosing him over your family I'm so disappointed in you Anastasia...if Jessie is he-" Mr Steele say... But cut himself off... Who's Jessie? Is she ana's younger sister the one who die?

"this is all about her does it.." ana say in a sorrow, remorseful and guilt tone... What happens?

"Jessie she never disappoint me the way you do" I can hear the angry and longing in his voice..

"please dad...please I'm begging you dad" I hear ana crying I look at my parents and I can see in their faces the sadness and shock.. _.I can't take this anymore I walk back in my office with my parents are hots on my heels but I stop dead in my track shocks and furious to what I see in front of me..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CG. POV

I can't the sight I see in front of me I hear my parents both gasp... ana...my ana is on her knees in front of her father crying and begging... but Mr Steele seems like uneffected

I rush to ana's side and grab her to stand up.. _what kind of a father let his child to do this.. before I speak my father speaks_

"Mr Steele I think you should leave" dad say... I help ana to stand up...

"dad?" ana call out her father and I see Mr steel stop and ana continue

"dad if I'm the who died that night are going to treat Jessie the way you treated me now... or are be happy that I'm the who died that night" ana ask emotionless...I'm shock to what i heard it means it's means her own father blaming her for the death of her sister? But why?

"Your blaming me don't you dad..I know since I was I kid I'm always different from my siblings the way you treated them, you always cold toward me... but why dad?" ana ask begging for an answer

"yes because of you I lose my daughter my fun sweet loving daughter " Mr Steele said and I see the hatred in her eyes

"but I'm your daughter too dad why you hate me so much"ana is yelling to her father

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER YOUR JUST A REMINDER OF YOUR MOTHER INFIDELITIES, YOU ARE THE RESULT OF HER MOMENT OF WEAKNESS AS YOUR MOTHER PUT IT" Oh fucking hell to god...

"what?" ana say in disbelief she's shock wide eyes... I think she's going to pass out... so I speak... his still no right to treat her the way he treated her

"Mr Steele I think you've done enough damage please leave" I say I'm piss off to this worthless of a father...

"have fun with her... shez no longer welcome in my family I disown her I don't want to see her face" the bastard said and walk out of my office and parents are also in shock to why they hear and witness... well thats is un-expected of event..

Ana went limb in my hold I had to catch her before she land on my floor... she's in full blown sobbing in my arms..

"baby... sshh I'm here... let it go baby I'm here I love you baby" I say and embrace her and rock her back and forth... _after awhile ana pass out.. I got worried_

"mom is she ok?" I ask my mother concern

"yes dear she just need some rest let her sleep ok"mom say and I just nod at her...

"she need you more than now Christian... that bastard I want to hit him poor child" mom say in motherly tone with a mix of angry

" I know mom and I'm not letting her go" I promise... I look at ana my heart just broke for her the way her fathersaid those things to her... can he see his like a carbon copy of ana how could he think she's not his daughter...idiot

After a while my parents went home... but I let ana to rest another more... it's dark outside... I stand up and walk toward my desk and dial welcome number he answer immidiately..

"Welch I want you to dig on Mr Raymond Steele and his wife " I say and look at my over looking window

"yes Mr Grey I'm right on it" I end the call...dial Taylor number

"bring the car around" I say and hung up... I walk toward ana's sleeping form on my couch slowly I lift her in my arms and went to my elevator I hold ana and kiss her forehead... no one will ever hurt you...

We get in car and Taylor drive us home... I didn't put her down I just hold her until we came home.. I didn't wake up. So I still her down in are bed iook off her shoes and jacket and cover her while I take a quick shower...

I still can't believe what just happen how deep is this I'm scared to what this might take on her... but I will not let this event affects her I will make sure of that I will shoe her tat she's worthy of love that I'm here and my family... I swear to god if this kind of event take a toll on her I will fucking distroy him even if his the father of the woman I love the most... I will take everything from him...

"please... please... dad I'm sorry...I didn't mean to happen dad!... dad! "I hear ana screaming and crying... oh fuck ana is having a nightmare...I quickly grab some towel and cover my wet body and rush toward my bedroom I see ana in fetal position I seat in the edge of our bed and wake her up...

"ana baby it's ok... it's me Christian come on baby wake up" she's not waking up so I grab her and kiss her that calm her down... and she woke up

"Christian?" ana say staring at me it seems like she don't believe that it's me... she touch my face... when she sure that I'm here she wrapped her arm around me and cry... it's break my heart even more to see her like this... gone my playful and carefree girlfriend...

"Christian why he hate me so much I didn't mean it to happen I didn't want her to die I love my sister so much" she sobbed in my chest...

"I know baby... I know...please stop crying baby... it broke my heart to see you like this" I didn't realize that I'm also crying...

"I did everything for him to love me or be proud of me but it's not enough" ana continue to cry I just stay there and hold her until I feel her stop crying when I look at her, she fall back at asleep... so put her down got dress in my pajamas and lay beside her and pull her toward me... I eventually fall asleep wrapped around her...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

CG... POV

I woke up but ana is not in bed I look at me night stand where my alarm clock is it say it's 2:40 am... I leave the compy of your bed and look for my girl... she's not the bathroom so I start to walk toward my kitchen...

I see ana sitting in my lounge in my balcony staring into spaces with hurt and sadness written all over her beautiful face... iwalk to where she is stood up by the double door and clear my throat just not to startle her

"hey... baby what you're doing out here?" I say and start to walk toward her... I wrapped my arm around her from behind... and rest My chin above her head

"I'm just thinking.. "ana say sigh... I know what's bothering her..

"baby you know you talk to me about anything right? And I love you so much Anastasia " I say... and hold her right... kiss her hair I let to linger a bit longer my kiss

"my siblings are great mathew and Jessie are twins me and Jenny are close we all are... but I from the start I'm different my father didn't look me the way he look at my siblings I don't understand at a tie so I did what I can do, I study hard get an honors, I work my ass off to get on YALE to make him proud of me but I'm always a failure in my fathers eyes but I didn't give up... I accept and agree to everything he ask me for... as I kid when I see my father smile at me I'm so damn happy that I make him smile.. but it got worst that night " ana start her story stop to take a deep breath and blow it slowly and continue...

"I went to a party, it's an celebrations after our final exam before the graduation... my sister Jessie is there cause her boyfriend is a good friend of mine, but Jose he start to act strange toward me but I brush it off cause I thought they just had a fight so I continue to talk with my friends... until it's time for us to head back home so I start to search to my sister I see her drunk I had to call some of my friend to help me with my sister into my car. I didn't drink anything that night cause I know I'll be driving" ana start to cry...

I want to stop her but I know she should let it out.. _so I rub circle around her back to soothe her another.._

"I...we're in high way when Jessie start to stir so I grab the bottle water I get whoever we're in the party, I give it to her to drink but I know something is not right the way she look at me... then she start to yell at me blaming me I don't understand what she's talking about, out of nowhere she grab the stirring wheel, I tried to pull over but the next thing I low we're headed toward a tree and bang! The last thing I remember seeing my sister thrown in my wind shield covered in blood.. that's the last thing I remember before I pass out" I really don't know what to say to that...

 _shit I thought it's just a simple father and daughter disagreement but boy I was wrong..._

"when I woke up it's been 2 weeks since the accident I was in a coma, and my father, he can't look at me or stand me in a same room... after I recover from the accident I learned the reason why my sister reacted that way, she learn that Jose her boyfriend has a thing for me that night his breaking up with her, to be with me he knows I'm planning to go to Berlin he was planning to follow me there that why my sister so mad at me she thinks I have a thing on him as well but no, I don't see him that way I'm just grateful he make my sister happy, so when I turn 21and my father told me about the arrange marriage I agree because I feel like I owe that to my father that maybe, just maybe he will forgive me by agreeing to that, but I was I know that now, that no matter what I do my father will never love me or accept me" ana say... sobbing in my arms...

 _it's not her fault she nothing did wrong all she did was to make worthy of her family... and now I do realize how lucky I am to have family like the Grey they love me and accept me even if I'm just adopted they love as they're own blood._

"it's ok baby it's not your fault, stop crying baby I hate to see you like this, please baby I'm here" I say cause I'm pretty of my element here I don't know what to do or say...that Jose fucker used her sister to what? What his motives to do that if he has a thing for ana...

"you know that day in the airport when you tried to stop me from leaving, when we're in the air Mike talk to ask what's happening between us so I told him about Ireland so we make a plans how to broke thing off... since his parents is in a vacation with business trip we wait forthem to come back but it take them 2 weeks to come back and when they come home we told to our parents that we don't want to get Married and thank god his parents accept it without a fight or get mad at me, they understand us and they agree to call off the wedding I'm so relieved but... my father...he didn't take it that well... he walk out on us...when I came home to talk to him he was so mad at that's the first time I see my father that mad his yell at me I almost don't recognize him... and then he just stop when I look up I him like his having a hard time to breathe and then he just collapse in front of me... so rush to my father and call for help... and we rush him to the hospital... the doctor say he suffer from a heart attack so stay at the hospital for 10 for days they want to make sure that his 10% ok when they release him so I stay, even from his release from hospital I stay by his side took care of him... cause I feel responsible for what happened to my dad... that why It took 6weeks or me to comeback here.. " ok that's the reasonable one...

 _but fuck his father, can't he see how much ana love him..._

How luckyhe is to have a daughter like ana... no Matter what I think I will never understand him or whatever happen to her parents relationship... even if her mother cheated on her father, or ana is not his real daughter, that's is not enough to put a blame or make your child to take the punishment of the wrong doing of her mother...

 _It's not like she choose it to happen she's no idea or power to stop it from happening... maybe just time will tell... and wounds to fade away... I'm just going to be here for her..._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

CG. POV.

Ana had made progress...her didn't try to contact her, but her brother and mother sometimes call andask her how is she, and Kate came to visit her but it turns out of moving here after she met my brother. Eliot the man whore fell in love with one miss Katherine kavahna who have thought Eliot meet his match...

Ana is now working with my mother at the coping together charity. And I'm planning to ask her to merry me... I know we just been together for a couple of months but if it's true love why wait right?...

I hear a knock on my home office door

"hey babe dinner is ready" ana say poking her head in my doorway

"I'll be out there baby" I say getting up...

"oh I have surprise for you later Mr Grey" ana say with a devilish smirk on her beautiful face... hmm I'm curious to what is that...

"miss Steele should I be worried about this surprise huh?" I eye her suspicious

"oh Mr Grey..sir.. you going to love it" ana purr in whisper in my ear and bite my earlobe

"ana if you don't stop I will fuck you here be damn if anyone see us here fucking " I say cause my cock is hard as rock now

"you really going to fuck me sirr...later" she walk away from me before I say something...

"Let's see what you got miss Steele " I to her and slap her ass... after we finish our dinner she start to clear our plate

"baby you know gaile is here to do that" I say

"I know but I give her a night off I hope you don't mind? Beside I want to do this" she just wink at me...

"ok what is this surprise can I see it now?" I ask with puppy dog eye

"be patient Mr Grey" ana say walking in front of me and stand between my legs... and start to rub my everly hard erection..I'm so aroused now

"why don't we get in our bedroom and see you surprise" she seductively suggestive... so I throw her over my shoulder and run to our bedroom

"that's what I'm talking about" I say slap her ass again until we are in our room I threw her to our bed she bounce a little and I start to ripped off my clothes

"oh no Mr Grey I need you to lay down" ana stop me when I stat to undress her... what is she going to do... I comply and lay down

"wait here and close your eyes... no picking ok?" she say

"but baby I- " she cut me off by kissing me so I shut off

"no but Mr Grey just wait eyes close" this time I do as I'm told

After a minute I heard music playing by the weeknd

"now Mr Grey are you ready for you surprise sir? " I nod furiously cause I'm so intrigued and anoxious to what my surprised is

"you may open your eyes sir" and I do open my eyes and nearly combust and already hard cock I didn't realize that it's going to our hard even more you can use it as a base ball bat...ana is wearing a black leather boots with thigh high red stocking with garter belt and a very tiny school skirt a push up red bra she's hold a fucking crops...fuck I'm going to cum before she can touch me.

She start to move her hips slowly side by side her hands is running to her body all the way down her thighs she move she's dancing sensually and seductive she grab a chair and bend over on the chair her assume is in front of me I see her pussy that her thin thong almost didnt cover it...

I sit up straight and grab my painful erection but she slap my hand by the ridding crops

"no touching your self Grey" she say in a dominant voice.. it's fucking hot... I'm so aroused..

"sorry buddy we need to wait" I say looking at my hard cock.. I look at her again and enjoy the show with my painfully cock...

After the music is finish another song play it from Ariana Grande and the weeknd... she crawl toward me and sit on my thigh and move she turn around laying down with her back to my front she start to rub her ass in my cock every time I try to grab her, she hit me by the ridding crops so I keep my hands beside me she turn around again and kiss me hungrily and travel down my jaw, neck and chest she kisses each one of my burn marks and take my nipple in her mouth sucking and biting she repeat the process in my other nipple, she continue her explore down belly and pelvic

"ana please" I beg cause I can't take it anymore the head of my erection is purple and my balls feels so heavy right now

"be patience Mr Grey" ana say kissing my hip bone she run her hands in my thigh but avoiding my aching balls...this woman is trying to kill me right now... oh miss Steele pay back is a bitch.

Finally she take a hold of my hard cock up and down slowly..

"please baby take my cock in you smart mouth" I say panting.

Putting my cock in her mouth and sipping my pre cum like a fucking juice on the straw ant take me all the way down her throat until I hit the back of her throat

"aaahhh ana baby I.. I'm going to cum" I yell cause really I'm going to explode.. but she pull out her mouth and hands denying my release

"wh- ana" I growl in frustrations narrowing my eyes on her, she just smirk on me.. miss Steele you really going to pay for that I'm going to have fun torturing you... I smirk back

She get back on her task... I'm moaning in pleasure but it's not enough I want to get in side her...

"fuck this" I say and grab her hips and ripping her thong and slam her on my hard as rock cock

"fuck!" we yell in pleasure

"baby ride my cock" I command...and she ride my fucking cock up and down, back and front she did this mantra until I feel her pussy gripping my cock so tight..

"oh fuck... Christian I'm cuming" before she cum I pull out of her and flip her and stand on my knees and position her on her knees and hand I slam at her so hard..I know she will be sore... I feel her wall clutch on me

"fuck ana cum baby grip onto my cock" I yell slapping her ass and pounds on her like no tomorrow I feel my balls tingling

"oh Christian I'm cuming...imcuming fuck! "she's screaming

"I'm right there...fuck... fuck ana cum NOW! " I roar and we both cum together after two more thrusts I empty myself inside her and I crash beside herout of breath... fuck thats the best sex I've ever had and most intense orgasm...

Unable to speak or move we both dripting exhausting to sleep...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

CG. POV

Last night Anastasia surprise was almost the end of me from suductive dancing to orgasm denials... we feel asleep from exhausting of best fucking of the century... I need to get up and ready for work ana is still asleep so I silently get out of bed and went to take a shower my cock is still limp from last night...I chuckle can you imagine when I was I dominant I can go for hours fucking my subscribe and not be satisfied but with ana god it's always blissful and last night I was dead in the after that show... thinking about it my dick that minute again is limp now it's starting to stir...

I finish my shower and walk to our closet ana still dead in or bed still wearing that sexy sinful outpits I cover her cause if I look at her one more time I'm going to fuck her in her sleep... but I can't do that I have early meetings today and I need to put in motion my plans.. I got dress and walk to kitchen gaile is there.

"good morning Mr Grey, breakfast will be ready in a minute" gaile greet me with a smile

"morning I'll be just in my office make some call" I say walking to my office.. I dial a number.

"Steele residents how my I help you" I think the house keeper answer the phone

"hello I'm Christian Grey may I talk to Mr Raymond Steele?" I ask.. I really don't care if he give me his blessings or not I just want to try to ask for Anastasia hand in marriage

"wait a moment Mr Grey" after a moment someone answer the phone

"Grey.. are you give up my daughter already?" he ask but something different in his voice

"no I'm just calling to ask your blessings I'm going to propose to her, I know you don't care I don't know I guess after all your still her father even if his not yours as you think" I say but I know his ana biological father I run a test secretly and sent him a copy anonymous...silence that's all I got a fucking silence but I know his still on the phone cause I'm hearing his breathing

"of course you can have my blessing" and now it's me who's quiet I cant believe what I've just heard...he give me the blessing I clear my throat before I speak again

"uhmm thank you sir" I say speechless

"Grey... please take care of her" and the line goes dead... wow I think his finally waking up in reality...

I walk back to eat my breakfast and ana is there reading something in her phone I sneak out behind her and hug her tight like we been apart for so long

"well someone miss me this morning huh?" ana say turning in my arms and kiss me

"hi goodmorning baby" I greet her and kiss her back

"good morning indeed" she say with a smirk and blush...hmm well, I'm not the only one who remember last night huh... I take a seat beside her at the breakfast stools, gaile serves our breakfast and we both dig in...

"baby i need to go now i have meeting in 20 minutes" i say kissing her goodbye

"ok have fun kicking some assesl ana say giggling

my morning weny by im going to cartier to look the ring for ana...

after my visit with cartier I head back to GEH I can't contain the smile creeping in my face...I hae the teing the place where I want to propose is next in my list.

Before I knew it it's to head home tonight ana and I going on a dinner at canlis

"baby I'll be ready in a minute I just take a quick shower" I say didn't look at her when I look up I stop... ana wearing a Grey silk dress backless...maybe we can be late beside I'm Christian fucking Grey

"ana baby...you look hot" I say from behind her running my hand to her side to her pussy fuck she's wearing a crotches panties I tease her clits she moan in contact

"Christian if we don't stop wers going to be late" she push her self to my finger...

"put you palm in tje mirror and spread your legs it going to be quick baby"I say I unbuckle my belt and unzips my pants I bend her slightly and slam at her fuck she's always so tight and ready for me... I start to pounding at her until me cum together...I take my shower and let her to finish what her doing...after my shower I get dress and we're on our way to canlis

"how's your day?" ana ask she's look pale...

"baby are you ok? You seem a little pale are sick?" I ask concern

"may be we should at home" I suggest touching her head

" I'm fine really beside we're here now let's go and enjoy the night ok... "ana say kissing me Taylor already open her door so I got out and meet her outside the car

We walking to front door and ana went limp she collapse I automatically grab her

"ana... baby... ana! Taylor! I yell panicking to what happen I carry ana in my arm rush back to our car

"Taylor hospital now!.. and call my mother" I bark never taking my eye of ana..please be ok ana please..

We arrived at the hospital and my mother and some nurses waiting for us I got out still carrying ana's lifeless body reluctantly put ana down in stretcher the wheel ana to emergency room I on the other side didn't let go of her hand I watch while my mother and some nurse attended in ana's situation they run a yesterday some blood sample

They ask me about ana if this is the first time that she pass out or if she was stress so on and on

"well we don't see anything wrong physically so we just wait for the blood test to return " the doctor said we escort to a private room for ana until she woke up

Ana sleep for another 1 hour when she regain her awareness she look around her

"we're are we christian? What happen?" she ask trying to sit up I gently help her and some doctor came in

"hello I'm doctor Miller.. miss Steele I have your blood result.. and base your results it seem congratulations is needed" dr. Miller say... I don't understand

"English please doc. " ana say confused as well like me

"well it seems that miss Steele is pregnant" I zone out after hearing the worst pregnant... ana is pregnant...I'm gonna be a father...A FUCKING FATHER? You got to be fucking kidding me..

I look at ana and see she's shock aswell

"Christian arw you ok?" ana ask with worried expressions in her beautiful face... looking at her down to her flat belly I can't believe I'm going to be a father in my unborn child is growing in side her... it..it feel I don't know happy, estatic, and love I already love the baby inside her and I know he or she will be love together we can to do this I will protect my baby

"yes I'm more than ok I feel great I'm going to be a father" I say shouting my glee and grab her and spin her around I forgot yhe doctor with us... then my mother barging in with beaming smile in her face I know she already know that we're pregnant

After we made an appointment to a gynecology dry green we head home and promise my mom that well stop by for dinner sometimes this week...

"we're going to be a parents ana" I say holding her hand

"I know it's shocking oh god" she's still in shock

"I love you Anastasia Steele" I say...grab her face kissing her with all my love for her... we arrive at home I guide ana through the foyer and we both stop...I totally forgot about my plans

"oh god what is this" ana ask with sparkling in her eyes I down on my knees now or never

"Anastasia from yhe moment I laid eyes on you, I know I can't live my life without you in it I love you more than life itself I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?" I ask holding out her ring in front of her she's wide eyes with tears running down on her cheek

"baby I already pan this don't think I'm just proposing to you cause your pregnant but it's not. Pregnant or not I really do going to ask you to me ma-" I got cut off by her kissing me she look down answer say

"yes... I'm going to fucking marry you Christian Grey" I slip the ring and stand up pick her up and we both so happy we make love all night long until the sun start to rise we finally both exhausted...

I stare at her for a while I still can't believe how my life turns I finally found my greatest happiness in my life I gently lay my head in ana's flat belly

"hi my child I'm you father I will do anything for you and your mommy I love you" I say I didn't realize I was crying...

I'm so glad I went for vacation that time...

I finally fell asleep with a smile in my face.

THE END...

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR GIVING IT A


End file.
